Tales from the Redcliff Chronicles: Prologue
by Partial Insanity
Summary: The King of Redcliff is dead. Now the Prince shall succeed him as King. [Oneshot]


**Disclaimer: **_We all know that I can't possibly own ROBLOX, right?_

* * *

It was a somber night in Redcliff Castle. The King had been a noble man, a great leader, and a powerful Knight in his youth, but now he was dying from sickness.

His son sat by his bed watching him with tears in his eyes. Soon his father would be dead, and he, the sole heir to the throne, would be King.

The King reached out and touched his son's hand, his own hand almost skeletal. The Prince looked up into his father's old tired eyes.

"My son," the King rasped out, his voice as old and tired sounding as the wind running across a barren desert, "Soon you shall be King. This is a huge responsibility for one so young. You must be ever vigilant, and ready. Not all the Knights will be loyal to you upon the first day."

The King paused as he fell into a coughing fit, flecks of blood appearing on his lips and spotting the blankets he was under.

"You must earn their respect, and learn to lead them," the King continued when he could speak again, "The Knights of Redcliff are proud, noble and strong. You must show these qualities and more to gain their admiration and loyalty."

The King fell back against his pillows, coughing violently. The Prince looked at his dying father, then bowed his head.

"I understand father. I will do what must be done."

* * *

The castle's bells rang out early that morning. The King of Redcliff was dead. All the Knights lined up to watch as the King's Royal Guard and the three Commanders escorted the King's casket out to the burial grounds.

On command and as one, all the Knights raised their swords and shields in salute as the King's casket was carried by and the herald blew a sad lonely melody on his trumpet.

The Prince watched the whole process from the balcony, then sighed. The time for mourning was already past. Now it was time for his crowning ceremony. At last, the Prince would ascend the throne and take on the duties as King and Wind Walker.

The Prince walked over to his wardrobe and outfitted himself with the ceremonial garb that all princes were required to wear during their crowning, and grabbed the caped that draped over the cabinet and hung it over his shoulders. He stood in front of the mirror in the room, staring at himself.

In only a few minutes he would be King, and it would fall to him to leads the Knights of Redcliff to victory, as his ancestor the mighty Knight Xargas did. Sighing he left his room and descended the great stairs from his chambers and entered the Great Hall.

The Archbishop stood by the throne with the crown glittering by his side. The Knights stood on each side along with the peasants that lived in the Kingdom. The Prince swallowed hard before walking out to the throne and knelt in front of the Archbishop.

The Archbishop placed his hands on both sides of the Price's head. "I call upon the spirit of the mighty Knight Xargas to look down upon us this day," he spoke, "Today we crown a new King, one who will lead us to victory as his father did before him, and his father's father did before him, and as you did over two hundred years ago!"

"We ask that you watch over our new King as he enters his new rule, and guide him in the ways that you yourself set in stone before. As the Archbishop, I crown you, Sorcus, King of the Redcliff, and mighty Wind Walker!"

And with those words spoken, the crown descended upon the Prince's head and he became King. He rose up, and a mighty wind blew throughout the doors of the castle, blowing the new King's cape around.

A light began to form in the air in front of the King, then it began to take shape. Finally the light died down revealing a magnificent sword, it's blade pure white, it's handle dark brown.

Inscribed in the handle was the word Judgement. The King reached out tentatively, then firmly grasped the sword and held it aloft. The Archbishop raised his hands into the air.

"He has been approved and accepted by the mighty Knight Xargas as King and has been bestowed his own blade and the power of the Wind Walker!"

A great cheer rose from the peasants and Knights and the King turned to regard them. A single tear passed unnoticed from his eye and he raised his sword above his head, and the cheering intensified.

And with that Sorcus, Prince of Redcliff, heir to the throne, became King and Wind Walker.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_I like doing oneshots like this.  
_


End file.
